gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Dark Galaxy
This is one of the most intriging and engaging story scenarios within Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. In " Enter the Dark Galaxy " (which retold the PRLG episode " Enter the Lost Galaxy " (35)), when a freak energy storm has been abounded, and with The Galaxy Book acting up with powerful and cosmetic energy pulses, its pulse caused power on the Terra Venture colony (like before) to go down and the energy surge drew a mysterious, bulked-like alien figure to come and get the book back, and of that, was The Guardian ( Kevin Sorbo ). He attempts to retrieve his book back but he ends up in the GSA's Detention center. There, he seeks Billy's help (as like he did Kai Chen ), because he knows he is the Blue Ranger, in order to get it back. Guardian's knowledge of the Galaxy Book on behalf of the people on Terra Venture's hands reveals that the book was stolen long centuries ago as it led an energy pulse because working on the Book wasn't meant to be a research experiment, making the results unimaginable. The next morning, Billy arrives to the Guardian's cell with a plate of food to eat but until suddenly, he sees his friend in pain, with blotches of green-ish blue dabs of blood, somewhat albeit, knowing that his time here is almost up with Billy also realizing that he can't survive the colony's atmosphere much longer. Guardian is finally released by Billy. Before they depart, Billy tells him to meet him at Harper's Ferry in West Virginia (in the Mountain Dome ). Once Billy said that, Guardian gives him a handful of crystals that will protect him when he needs them when the time is right. Once Billy, as Blue Ranger, is morphed, heading to the said dome, Deviot and Jet Rocket appear as they interfere to get the Galaxy Book. Unfortunately, on behalf of their part, the evil duo's assualt toward Blue Ranger came to a halt when Guardian shows up and attack Deviot until his adreniline rush halted. Deviot knows the Guardian all too well and blasts him after knowing he can't survive on Terra Venture. After being blasted by Deviot and Jet Rocket, Guardian's time is up, with Blue Ranger trying to stop this insane event. After the Guardian died, the other 4 Power Rangers show up. With the Galaxy Book finally in Deviot and Jet's possession, it has came to the most ultimate and engaging event that will ever happen to the Power Rangers. With Deviot holding the book, he reads The Keonta Spell out loud in horror. :"''Keonta! Karova! Melanite! HAKOVA! A thousand nightmares will soon come true. Space will be ripped into two. Reality Ends, Time is Tossed, as Galaxies found, become GALAXIES LOST!" '' With Jet adding: :" As Galaxies Goes Down, become DARKER GALAXIES!" :Eppic11.jpgMutant DeviotEppic12.jpgThe team try to counterattack Deviot. It failed 3 times.Eppic13.jpgGalaxy Quasar Launcher time!Add a photo to this gallery The two villains merge into one monsterous mutant being, mainly spawning Deviot's partial mutant image. During the battle, the Rangers try to attack Deviot (or dubbed as " Jedeviot " -a combination of Jet and Deviot), but the robobard progresses to gain much more power. When Deviot said the Rangers will feel the ultimate wrath of him, he blasts them and then Tony (as Red Ranger, who has been absent for 2 segments) makes the move by leaping in the air, commanding the Rangers to activate the Lights of Orion. Their claw attacks failed during the attempt. Then they try the Orion power up ball mode and that failed. Deviot blasts them one more time, until the Rangers each grab a crystal from Billy's left hand to power up their new Galaxy Quasar Launchers (similar to the original Quasar Launchers - but modified with the Lights of Orion). Deviot grows for the first time and Rangers summon their zords to defeat him. The battle was successful of course. After the Zord battle, the Rangers end up stuck in the Galaxy Book's final energy tornado pulse, backing them from reaching the book and tossing them to a hillside nearby. That evening, as a result, prior to Deviot reading the spell out loud, the Power Rangers find themselves in The Dark Galaxy . Shoot Date *December 18, 2010 Cast of Characters * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Ranger), returns but w/less dialogue * Shannon Spruill - Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger) ** Rachel Dillinger - Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger), in the 2012 reversion. * Anthony Marsh, Jr - AJ Weems (Yellow Ranger) * Charlie Murphy - Browne Jones (Green Ranger) * Rider Strong - Billy James (Blue Ranger) * Robert Downey, Jr - Commander Chalmers * Jesse James (customizer) * Seth Green - Devin Stewart * Frank Welker - voice of Deviot * Stephen Rannazzisi - Jet Rocket * Kevin Sorbo - The Guardian Production Trivia *This segment introduces the Guardian of the Galaxy Book, this time, played by a different actor other than Matthias Hues (who played it in the PRLG episode that this film segment was inspired by). *During pre-production, there has been over 10-12 different edited versions of the "Power Rangers vs. Mutant Deviot" fight for the film. *The first PRLG:TROT film segment directed by the film's creative consultant Anthony Marsh, Jr himself. * Category:Segments Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena